Pillow Talk
by Hermit's Den
Summary: Lightning has been on a mission for over a month and comes home to an unexpected surprise.


Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a copy of this game and my imagination.

* * *

><p>Pillow Talk<p>

It had been almost a month since Lightning last saw Fang. Her position forced her to go find more suitable land on Gran Pulse for the people of Cocoon. The mission went well, but it took longer than they anticipated. The soldier told Fang that it would only be two weeks before she would return home. A month later and here she was unlocking the door to her three bedrooms home. Entering her home she threw her duffel bag onto the floor.

"Home sweet home" she thought.

Lightning's boot clicked onto the hardwood floor. There was a faint glow coming from the living room. Fang was sprawled across the couch, clicking the remote absent mindlessly looking for some action show that would catch her attention. The tanned beauty's lean body was begging to be touched. Fang was wearing a royal blue cami with a pair of black yoga pants. Lightning licked her lips, when out of nowhere a soft, red plush cushion flew from the couch and smacked Lightning in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Lightning ducked as another pillow went flying in her direction.

Fang looked for more ammo to toss at the person who left her alone in their house. She would have used her lance, but she wasn't expecting the soldier to be returning so soon. For a whole month she had to deal with Snow and Serah gushing over their marriage and Vanille and her problems with Hope. All she wanted to do was wait for her girlfriend to come home and just have dinner with her. Instead she had to endure through everybody's issues while no one bother to ask her about how she felt. To say in the least she was frustrated. Adding to her list was Lightning didn't even try to contact her at least once a week.

A black satin cushion was the last of the soft small projectiles she could find. Lightning strode over to the warrior. Fang took the pillow she had been resting on and held it by the corners, she smacked the pink hair solider in the face with it.

"You left me," the Pulsian pulled back for another attack.

"By myself," Lightning got another smothering of the soft fabric, but this time it was covered with Fang's perfume.

"With a bunch of," Again another hit to the head.

"Idiots!" If this continued she was going to get a concussion.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't told how long I was going to be gone." Lightning took the pillow before it found its way to her head again. She was now armed and Fang was defenseless.

The huntress turned around and grabbed another pillow. Lightning thought to herself she had to get rid of all the pillows in the house, if this was going to be the greeting she received each time she came home from a mission. Thinking about it the pillow she had in hand was one that belonged in their bedroom. The same applied to the one that Fang had now armed herself with. It was Lightning's pillow that she slept on each night.

"I was stuck with morons and children for a whole month." Fang twisted her body for another full force attack on the soldier.

That was last of it. Lightning was not going to take anymore of the abuse she was receiving. Armed with Fang's pillow the soldier gave the warrior a mighty smack in the face with it.

"You did not just do that." Fang growled. "Now you're going to get it."

The warrior unleashed a fury of attacks on the soldier. Lightning tried to avoid what she could, but she was just too tired to block each attack. When Fang's attacks began to slow down Lightning unleashed her Army of One in pillow form and the huntress was overwhelmed by the on slaughter of softness.

Attack after attack the two couldn't help but begin laughing. For all the actual combat the two had went through pillows was nothing but attacks that tickle. Fang wasn't going to be the first to go down in their little fight, but more importantly she missed the sound of Lightning's laugh. It wasn't the company she was stuck with that frustrated her the most. The fact that she couldn't see Lightning for a whole month bothered her the most. Not to see her beautiful girlfriend lying next to her in the morning made her heart ache. To make things worse she didn't hear from her in two weeks. Even though Lightning was a very able soldier it didn't stop Fang from worrying about her.

Lightning was gasping for air, she couldn't laugh and hold back the warrior at the same time. This was better than any vacation Amodar could ever give her. After the mission she was off duty for a month and a half. She was planning on making the time up with Fang and a little bit with the happily married couple. During her time away from the Pulsian she wanted nothing more than to return home and see her exotic beauty. What she didn't see coming was the pillow attacking her face when she first saw her girlfriend.

The two of them were covered in a light sheen of sweat. Lightning threw all of her might in her next attack that it knocked the warrior off her feet. The soldier went tumbling down with Fang and landed on their black suede couch, bare of all cushions.

"You left me alone for a month." Fang said between breaths.

Lightning pushed back the bangs that were covering those emerald eyes she hadn't seen in a month.

"I know, and I'm sorry I did. I missed you a lot."

Fang brought her hand up to gently caress Lightning's heart shaped face.

"Not as much as I missed you." Fang pulled herself up to get a better look. "You have no idea how hard it is to imagine this."

"Really now, and what did you do when I wasn't here?" Lightning leaned in closer to Fang's face.

* * *

><p>AN: I started a little bit on a continuation of this, but it's 3:20am here and my muse is dozing off. I could just leave it at this ending and you guys can figure out what you want the two to do.


End file.
